A metallic waveguide may be connected to a dielectric waveguide by inserting the dielectric waveguide into a hole in the metallic waveguide. As shown in FIG. 1, a dielectric waveguide 110 includes a tapered portion 115 that is inserted within a hole (not shown) of a metallic waveguide 105. However, in this approach, less than one percent of the signal flows from metallic waveguide 105 to dielectric waveguide 115. Thus, a large amount of radiation is lost.
The most common type of interconnect used to connect a metallic waveguide to a dielectric waveguide is a corrugated horn. As shown in FIG. 2, a corrugated horn 215 connects a metallic waveguide 205 with a dielectric waveguide 210. However, this approach creates a bulky and expensive interconnect.
Thus, an alternative interconnect that is more cost effective and loses less radiation may be beneficial.